starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Fidonis Iuguolo
Fidonis Iuguolo was a mysterious darksider and a member of an ancient warrior species. His affiliation was not known, but it was well known that he was the loyal servant of an unknown master, and a harbinger of death. Fidonis' longevity allowed him to become a master of both the lightsaber and the dark side of the Force, making him a very dangerous creature to be reckoned with. The purpose of Fidonis' assignment under his master never was clear, nor was the identity of his master, as Fidonis made every effort to maintain these well-kept secrets. History Early Life Fidonis was identified at a very early age for his heightened awareness to the Force. Born and raised around a species and culture that possessed an average ability to use the Force, Fidonis was immediately marked as the fulfillment to an ancient prophecy of a "coming one" that would lead his people to a new era. As such, when he was of a proper age, he was taken to the Temple of A'sharok to begin his training. Discipleship The creature's abilities shone well. Findonis demonstrated his abilities to use the Force exceptionally well, and became a practicioned duelist at an early age. Despite these showings, several of the Masters noted and theorized that, contrary to the prophecy, Fidonis would not excel in either the Force or lightsaber combat. As such, Fidolis often felt held back, despite his various attempts to become the one that prophecy had set out. As such, when he was ready to depart from the Temple on his own, Fidolis decided to leave his world behind, and venture into the galaxy. Rise of a Warrior During Fidonis' travels, he encountered several masters and learned under each, growing stronger until he felt he was strong enought to kill them. He continued this pattern for several decades, leaving his race to their own machinations, until he encountered an exceptionally-strong individual in the ways of the Force. Wishing to learn what he could from this mysterious master, Fidonis pledged his loyalty to the man, in hopes that he would turn around and betray his master when he learned all he could. Over time, his tutelage under this mysterious individual proved to be well learned, and Fidonis reached new heights in his abilities to wield a lightsaber, as well as wield the Force. When he deemed himself ready to betray his master, he once again took upon the role of the traitor, and attempted to kill the individual. However, this time, Fidonis failed, and rather than being slain himself, his master offered him amnesty in return for his unyielding loyalty. Thus, the Herald was born. The Herald Since the attempted betrayal, Fidonis had continued to learn from his master, realizing that he was a long way off from being able to kill him. He became the individual's Herald, and performed his bidding without question. Fidonis eventually encountered a rising-in-power darksider known as Pallor Crucio on the planet Belderone, whereupon the two engaged in a duel. Fidonis, however proved to be the victor over Pallor, and as he was about to strike down the dying dark Jedi, his master intervened, and ordered him to take Pallor back to him. From there, Pallor was reconstructed by Fidonis's master, and was assigned to become a disciple under the Diax's influence. Fidonis obeyed without question, and taught Pallor, now known as Lord Morbus, to channel his hatred toward his new master into his mission. Harbinger of Doom Soon, Fidonis adopted a new title, the Harbinger of Doom. Like Morbus, whom became the Harbinger of Despair, Fidonis left an uncanny reputation wherever he traveled, performing his dark master's deeds without question. Those that survived his wrath quickly learned to fear him, and the individual whom he served. Eventually, a cult was formed around the ideaologies that Fidonis and Morbus followed. Talents and Abilities Given Fidonis' longevity, he has become a master of the lightsaber. Carrying with him two standard lightsabers, Fidonis mastered several forms of lightsaber combat over his time as a warrior for the Dark. His lightsabers, designed to look like a double-bladed variant, truthfully hold with them a secondary weapon. The decorative pommel actually serves as an offensive weapon, as the pointed ends serve as an excellent dagger. Aside from his mastery of the lightsaber, Fidonis is a noted user of the Force itself. Having mastered several powers, he is more than capable of unleashing an arsenal of destructive abilities upon his unsuspecting foes. Category:CaddenCategory:Diax